


The Map

by Dragonquillca



Series: Tales From The West [4]
Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Old West, Western Marshal, Western life, horse ranch, montana, ranch life, youwontfindanyotherAliandAshfanficlikethis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: This is the tale of how Ali, Ash, Kyle and Cassius embarked on a new life in Montana. The little family is happily settling in to their new lives when Cassius disappears. Has he run away, upset and overwhelmed by all the changes or has someone kidnapped him?Ash, Ali and Kyle race to find him before the worst can happen!
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Series: Tales From The West [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041374
Comments: 96
Kudos: 107





	1. Preface

As promised, this is the next tale in the lives of Ali, Ash, Kyle and Cassius as they leave South Pass behind and embark on new lives in Montana.

I hope you enjoy it.

First chapter will be posted by tonight.


	2. The Smell of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Montana

Ali shifted her weight on the seat and flicked the reins again to encourage the plodding oxen to move faster. Ash had told her today would be the end of their journey. Today, they’d arrive at Bear Ridge Ranch. Ali pulled her hat lower against the sun and peered ahead for a glimpse of Ash riding on Bear, her horse. Kyle rode beside the wagon on a buckskin mare named Sand while Cassius rode on the other side on fine-boned Mist, Ali’s grey filly who had been a gift from Ash. It had been a hard winter of waiting and planning, but finally, the snow melted, and once the spring floods had soaked into the riverbeds, they said their goodbyes to South Pass.

Despite being the town’s Mayor, Ali was not sorry to see it go. She would miss a couple of acquaintances she’d made, but generally, the town did not hold good memories for her. Or for Kyle, she knew. She’d heard people talking when they didn’t know she could hear them. She knew what many of them thought about their storekeeper with his high-pitched voice. That, combined with a refusal to wear a gun, caused tongues to wag. Ali suspected Kyle was only too glad to move on. It was a little strange to see him not wearing his shopkeeper’s apron, but he seemed to suit the tan-coloured pants and vest. Even the black gambler’s hat he wore to shield his eyes from the sun looked good on him. South Pass may have only been a two-day excursion by stagecoach, with fresh horses at every stop, but it had taken them a week to make the journey. She was more than ready to see her new home. Ali shifted her weight on the wooden seat and thought briefly about how good it would feel to get out of the wool dress she’d worn.

She glanced over to her adopted son on Mist and smiled. He’d been counting down the days until their move and had helped in every way that his eight-year-old muscles could. He had been Kyle’s helper at the store in South Pass, but because he was mute, not a lot of children bothered to get to know him. Ali hoped he too, would find a new life in Bear Ridge. Cassius idolized Ash, who was riding back toward the wagon with a big smile.

“We’re nearly there!” she shouted. “Come on you lazy oxen, pick up those feet!” Then she spun Bear. “Come on, Cass, let’s ride!” Ash and Cassius raced off, leaving Kyle and Ali chuckling.

“Think Ash is excited?” Kyle asked. He nudged the horse a little closer to the wagon. “It’ll be weird not having to keep her secret anymore.”

“I know,” Ali agreed with a nod, “But Ellen told us more than once that Ash’s sex isn’t a secret in Bear Ridge.”

They rode in silence for a few minutes more until Ali said, “I’m glad you came with us.”

“Me too.” Kyle shot his sister a grin before studying their surroundings. “I didn’t know it would be so…”

“Pretty?” Ali supplied.

“Green.” Kyle laughed. “Unless it was raining, South Pass was so dusty it was easy to forget there are parts of the country that are green. But here,” Kyle waved a hand at a nearby tree, “We’re surrounded by trees I don’t even know the name of, and water, and birds…” Kyle let his rambling trail off.

“I know,” Ali grinned. “I was thinking kind of the same thing.” 

“They’ve stopped,” Kyle said.

Ash and Cassius had indeed stopped and had twisted in their saddles watching them approach. Both were smiling widely.

“We’re here!” Ash swept her arm widely away from them.

Ali pulled the oxen to a stop and gazed out over the view. They were on the flat top of a steppe looking down on a lush valley. She could see a variety of buildings, the ribbon of a river flashed in the sun, green pastures, corrals outlined in fencing and more horses than she’d ever seen in one place in her entire life. She blinked and a part of her wondered if this was a dream.

“C’mon.” Ash turned Bear’s head and led the way down the trail to their new home.

The oxen were happy enough to follow the horses, and as Ash, Kyle and Cassius rode ahead, Ali’s thoughts drifted. Ash’s aunt Ellen had approached them the previous autumn with promises of a new life in Bear Ridge, Montana. She had offered the now-vacant position of Ranch Manager to Ash after the previous one had died in his saddle. Then she convinced the town council to offer Ali the position of the town’s doctor along with the office and pay of fifty dollars a month. More than she’d take in over four months in South Pass. Council had also agreed to offer the abandoned general store to Kyle, lock, stock and barrel. Plans to build them a home near Ellen’s had been discussed as well and refined through letters over the winter. An early spring allowed work to begin and progress quickly and it wasn’t long before Ellen had written to let them know all was ready.  So they had sold off anything they didn’t want to take and braved a journey only Ash had made before. With oxen, it was slower than if they had heavy horses capable of pulling the wagon. But they were in no hurry, and the oxen had come cheaper than horses might have. Ash assured her the beasts were sturdier, easier to feed and less likely to balk. Along the way, Ali had bonded with the big beasts that Ash had bought from a farmer who had been ready to slaughter them.

“Claimed he couldn’t be bothered to feed them anymore!” Ali remembered Ash shaking with anger when she’d told her about how she’d come to buy them. Ash had bought them cheap, brought them home and showed them what care felt like. They had been well-fed ever since, washed, brushed as often as the horses and had their hooves trimmed by a travelling farrier.

One was the shade of the red mud in South Pass after heavy rain. She had soulful brown eyes and liked to lip at Cassius’ hair. Ali called her, unsurprisingly, Red. The other one was a mottled patchwork of white and old-bone tan. Kyle had named him Lou. When asked where the name had come from, Kyle said,

“He just looks like a Lou, that’s all.”

Both beasts were gentle and hard workers.

When the wagon jolted into a gopher hole, Ali focused on the task at hand. Ash was leading them down a dirt track with corrals on either side. Both men and horses eyed them as they passed and Mist whinnied and pranced.

“Showoff,” Ali muttered with a small smile. 

The valley smelled fresher and more alive than she had expected. If green had a smell, Ali knew now what it was. It smelled like hope and promise, tinged with a faint whiff of horse.

They pulled up in front of a long building made of massive logs with a deep, shaded porch. Chairs clustered in the shade, just waiting for tired people to take a load off. Ash dismounted and watched Cassius hop off Mist. She handed the reins of both horses to the boy and then helped Ali step down from the wagon.

“You made it!”

They all turned at the sound of an excited voice calling from the doorway of the house.

Ellen strode across the yard, a wide smile on her face and her arms open wide to Cassius. He dropped the reins and bolted toward her, his own arms open and hug-ready.

Kyle chuckled and retrieved the dropped leather, now holding Bear, Mist and Sand.

Ellen spun Cass in a wide circle and set him down. “I’m so glad you’re here!” Then she hugged Kyle and Ali, saving her last for her niece.

“I’m so glad you decided to come home,” Ellen said into Ash’s ear. “You don’t have to hide who you are anymore.”

Ash gave her aunt a squeeze. “Hope you made biscuits. I’m so hungry, I could eat for hours!”

Ellen laughed and looped one arm around Ali’s waist and the other around Ash’s. “Lunch first, then I’ll show you your house, okay?”

Cass grinned and pumped a small fist as he followed the women.

“July?” Ellen called out to one of the ranch hands. “Could you take their horses and put them up in the stalls we cleaned out?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” July nodded once and took the reins from Kyle. “Hope you’re hungry,” July told him. “We got a cook who knows her business!”

“You’ve got a cook?” Ash asked Ellen.

“We’ve got thirty hands to feed, and more mouths than that.” Her aunt replied. “You didn’t think  _ I _ cooked for them all, did you?”

Ash’s stomach growled in reply.

**_To Be Continued!_ **


	3. Wanbli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash makes her mark at the ranch.

  
  


Ash pushed her plate away and sighed in contentment. She had no idea where she’d put all that food. “That was great, thank you.” She complimented the young woman clearing the table. “It’s Miss Fletcher, right?”

“Just Kat,” the young woman flashed a smile as she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her left ear. 

Ali rose and gathered Cassius’ plate along with her own. “I don’t think I’ve ever had that kind of pie before, it was wonderful. What did you say it was called?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I can clear the table. After feeding all the ranch hands around here, four more plates are nothing,” Kat said. “My granny used to call it Bumble Pie. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Ali gathered up the forks and passed them to Kat. “Well, I can tell you that it’s been a long time since I’ve seen my son ask for seconds!” Ali laughed and tousled Cassius’ hair as she smiled fondly at him.

“Are you ready to see your new home?” Ellen asked.

A chorus of enthusiasm went around the table and she chuckled.

She led them out of the house and across the yard to another log home a respectable distance from the main house.

“I thought this might be far enough for privacy,” Ellen explained as they walked. “It has four bedrooms,” She glanced at Cass before looking pointedly at Ash. “I didn’t know where things stood…”

“Yeah, that’s best for now. We haven’t had a chance to discuss things,” Ash replied quietly.

“Well, you have room to move around now,” Ellen replied.

This house also had a deep porch, shaded now from the afternoon sun, where four chairs stood waiting. The front door was one massive piece of wood, with a carved horse nailed at eye level. 

Ellen stepped to the side. “This is your home now, it’s only right that the two of you go first.”

Ash put her hand on the door handle and met Ali’s gaze. “Together?”

Ali rested her hand on top of Ash’s and smiled. “Together.”

They pushed the thumbpiece on the door handle as one.

The entryway was a short hallway, lined with hooks for coats. Beyond that was a room off to the left. The outer wall housed a stone hearth, capped by a timber mantle and a fieldstone chimney that climbed up and out the roof. Facing the fireplace was a collection of well-padded chairs with small tables between them, and oil lanterns scattered among them. Even inside, the logs used to form the walls looked exceptionally hefty. A window faced the front yard, large enough to let in the afternoon sun, and flanked by draperies currently held back by wrought iron hooks.

Ali gazed about the room with surprise on her face. “It’s bigger than I thought…”

Ellen chuckled. “Just wait, there’s more.”

Ali crossed to the other side of the entranceway where a kitchen waited. A polished black cookstove squatted against the other exterior wall, and a table surrounded by four chairs dominated the room. In the center of the table sat a stoneware bowl full of red apples. An interior wall held a long counter, flanked by a tall icebox.

“The bedrooms are back here.” Ellen led the way deeper into the house, down a hallway that branched off the kitchen. Ash, Ali, Kyle and Cassius followed her.

Each bedroom had been furnished with a bed with a small table beside it, and an oil lamp, filled and waiting to be lit. Cassius approached a tall cabinet in the first room, opened one of the doors and peered inside. He turned with a questioning expression.

“Something wrong with the wardrobe?” Ellen asked him.

“It’s where you put your clothes, Cass.” Ash moved to stand beside the boy and opened the doors wide. “See, you can fold them and put them on these shelves here, or hang them on these.” Ash took a hanger down from a short rod and handed it to him. Cassius told the folded wire from her, gazed at it a moment and shook his head before handing it back.

“He’s been used to just a shelf for his things for so long,” Ali explained to Ellen. “I’m sure he’ll warm to it eventually.”

“There are likely a number of things that’ll be different for him,” Ellen said as she nodded. “Three of the bedrooms are smaller, but there is one that’s larger, big enough for two actually.”

Kyle chuckled and elbowed Ash as he left the room to explore the rest of the house.

“The whole house is larger than I expected. I think you could fit two of our old cabin in here!” Ali said.

* * *

Ash left them to explore while she headed through the kitchen where she plucked an apple from the bowl before going back outside and over to the barn. It was just as she remembered, large and well-ventilated with the doors at either end pushed back. She slipped inside and took her time strolling down the center aisle, peering into the stalls as she went. She visited with their horses, rubbing each of them on their necks as she talked softly. Then she went out the far doors to the corral beyond. She stood back a ways from the timbers and listened to a handful of men hoot and holler as another attempted to stay on the back of a bucking chestnut. The horse was covered in a film of sweat and dirt, and clearly tiring. With a twist, he threw his rider with a thud to the dirt. Ash wandered closer to the corral, watching as the man picked himself up with a snarl. He gripped a quirt that hung from his wrist, strode toward the chestnut and began to beat the horse with the short piece of leather.

Ash ran toward him, climbing over the timbers with a speed she’d forgotten she possessed. She reached the angry cowboy as his third stroke fell against the screaming, rearing horse. Ash reached out and grabbed the cowboy’s wrist and pulled backward.

“Hey, what the…?” He looked up, saw a stranger and scrambled to his feet.

Ash laid a solid punch to his jaw, knocking him back into the dirt. “Get your things and get out. You’re no longer welcome here. You’ll be given whatever pay you’re owed, but don’t let me ever see you again.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” The cowboy scrambled up, fists clenched and ready for a fight.

“I’m the new ranch manager, and would’ve been your new boss,” Ash replied. “But you no longer have a job here, so get your things and get out. I don’t care if you walk.”

The men behind her were silent. She turned to face them. “If I see any man raise a hand to an animal, he’ll find himself without a job, is that clear?”

No one answered, but one man’s eyes flicked to a point over her shoulder and she heard a thumping of boots. She stepped to the side quickly and watched the thrown cowboy stumble past her, his center of gravity unbalanced. She twisted and planted one of her booted feet in his ribs, and he bent like a willow in a windstorm. Then Ash stepped in close and brought one of her knees up and into his nose. Everyone heard the crunch that followed.

“You broke my nose!” The cowboy hollered between his hands that clutched his now-bleeding nose.

“Good thing for you that I brought a doctor with me then.” Ash turned to face the other men. “Anyone have any questions?”

No one spoke.

Ash saw Ellen and Ali approaching and turned toward the chestnut who stood shaking and sweating in the middle of the corral. She approached him slowly, one hand outstretched.

“Easy there, I’m not like him, I won’t hurt you,” Ash spoke softly and turned both hands so the horse could clearly see her hands were empty. Then she lowered herself to the dirt and sat there with her legs crossed, Indian-style.

“What the hell…?” A voice behind her asked quietly.

“Watch,” Ellen replied. “My niece is the best there is at gentling horses, and you’d all do well to learn a few things from her if you want to stay employed.”

“Your niece?” The cowboy with the broken nose squawked nasally. 

“You need to be quiet and let me set your nose.” Ali admonished him.

Ash focused on the horse and let the voices behind her fade away.

  
  


Ash sat quietly, wrists on her knees, palms up, and waited. She could see the chestnut had finally stopped shaking and he was no longer blowing heavily through his nose. He watched her for a couple of minutes, finally taking one step closer.

“That’s right...you’re safe now,” Ash spoke in a calm voice. “I’m not going to let anyone else hurt you. You’re okay now. Have you got a name yet, boy?”

“Not yet,” Ellen replied from her spot beside the men. “He’s yours to name.”

Ash thought for a minute, waiting for just the right name to come to her when a hawk cried out as it flew past. A slow smile creased her face and she nodded as she recalled the Lakota word for hawk.

“Wanbli.”

Amazingly, the horse tossed his head, as if agreeing, and moved a couple of steps closer.

Ash reached in her pocket slowly, not making any sudden moves, and retrieved her folding knife, and the apple she had taken from the table. Slowly, she cut a piece of apple and put it into her mouth.

“Mmmm, this is good.” She crunched the apple and chewed, making appreciative noises the entire time.

Wanbli closed the distance between them and sniffed her. Finally, he pushed her hat off her head and blew into her hair.

“Oh, did you want some of this?” Ash cut another wedge of apple and held it out on a flat hand. Wanbli smelled it cautiously before taking it from her with gentle lips. When he had eaten that slice, he pushed his nose into her hair again.

“You liked that, did you? Here, have some more.” Ash offered another slice, and again, the chestnut took it from her outstretched hand. They did this over and over until only the core was left. “Well, what do you think, Wanbli? Do you trust me to stand up now?” Ash asked as she slowly straightened up from the dirt.

The horse didn’t spook or bolt.

Ash picked up her hat and walked casually toward Ellen, Ali and the men sitting along the top rail of the corral. 

Ali beamed at her, pride evident in every laugh line. “Looks like you’ve made a new friend.”

Wanbli shoved at Ash’s shoulder from behind her, making Ash rock a little on her heels. “Yup looks that way,” she chuckled.

**_To be Continued_ **

  
  
  
  
  



	4. In Their Black Ocean

It took some time to settle Cassius in his new room. In the end, Ali ended up laying beside him with her arm wrapped protectively around him. When his breathing evened out and deepend, she rose, tucked him in and tiptoed out of the room. Then she went roaming through the house, finding her brother in his room. The door stood ajar. Each of the bedrooms had a chair and a shelf that held a handful of books. Kyle sat in the chair beside the bed bathed in lantern light, a book forgotten in his hand.

“You okay?” Ali asked. “You look like you’re off somewhere else.”

With a start, Kyle half-turned toward his sister. “I suppose I was. I was just thinking about when we first went to South Pass. It never really felt like home to me.”

“I know,” Ali came into the room and sat on the bed. “And I’m sorry about that.”

“Not your fault.” Kyle shook his head. “I never fit in there.”

“And here we are starting over again.”

The siblings were both quiet for a minute before Kyle spoke again. “You love her, don’t you?”

“Yes.” She smoothed the quilt under her fingers. “I can’t imagine my life without her in it now.”

“She feels the same, you know.”

Ali nodded.

“So how are you going to tell Cassius?”

“Thankfully, he’s not been exposed to the kind of thinking that will paint us with evil.”

“He’s close to her already,” Kyle replied as he rose and stretched. “ I think you might find that’ll go a long way toward smoothing it over.”

“I hope so,” Ali rose and rested a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you to get settled in.”

“I think she’s out on the porch,” Kyle said with a grin.

“Am I that predictable?”

“Only on the days that end in y.”

Ali chuckled as she left the room.

She found Ash exactly where Kyle predicted she’d be. 

“Did you get Cass to sleep?”

Ali settled into a chair at Ash’s side, drew her shawl tighter around her and gazed up at the stars. “I had to lay with him until he fell asleep. All he’s ever known is South Pass. I think all the changes and newness was a little overwhelming and just caught up to him at bedtime.”

“Could be,” Ash nodded. “Just give him time.”

“He and Wanbli both need time, I think. That was really something that you did earlier.”

Ash shrugged. “I won’t allow anyone to mistreat an animal.”

“You really made an impression on the men. I overheard one of them telling Kat about it. I think he called you a horse whisperer. I’ve never heard the term before.”

“Nah, I don’t do anything special. I just treat the horse with respect instead of meanness, that’s all.”

“Well, I think you’ll find Wanbli as much yours now as Bear is.” Ali smiled as she watched the stars twinkle in their black ocean. “Do you want your own room, Ash?” she asked suddenly.

“Honestly?” Ash swallowed her hesitation and misgivings. “No. I want to lie next to you every night, wrapped in your arms. I want to fall asleep with the feel of your breath on my shoulder blades and the smell of your skin in my nose. I want to roll over in the morning and take your hand, and know that you love me as much as I love you.”

Ali stood and held out her hand. “Let’s go to bed then.”

**_To be continued_ **

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, bookmark this story so you don't miss updates!   
> (Did you know I also have fiction for sale? it's true! I can be found at Amazon, Apple and most other retailers under Carolyn McBride. Come look me up!)


	5. A Badge And A Gun

As had been her habit for years, Ali was up before the sun. For just a heartbeat, she had to think about where she was. But her memory needed no prompting to recall why she was wrapped in Ash’s arms. There had been no embarrassment when they had gone to bed the night before. They had simply been too tired to do anything more than climb under the quilt, kiss and murmur goodnight before they fell asleep. Ali felt a wave of relief that they would be sharing a room. It was simpler, in one sense, now that Ash could live as herself. But the newfound freedom also came with a price. They had to hide their relationship from all but their closest confidants. One step forward, two steps back. But what did make Ali stop and wonder was the lump against her back. Cautiously, she reached behind her with one hand to determine what had curled into her during the night. When her fingers brushed Cass’ curls, she smiled. He must have had a bad dream, as he used to when he was younger, and sought out the reassurance of her presence. Ali eased herself out from between Ash and Cassius, flipped the quilt back over them both and pulled her shawl from the bottom of the bed. She slipped her moccasin-style slippers on her feet and turned to regard her son once more.

He had already curled up against Ash. 

Ali closed the bedroom door quietly and made her way toward the kitchen in the predawn light.

She lit a lantern on the far side of the kitchen and opened the firebox of the stove. She was pleased to see a few glowing embers. It was far easier to fan them into flame than to start a new fire in a cold stove. Once the cooking fire was crackling merrily, she closed the firebox and adjusted the dampers. Ash and Kyle had unpacked their food the day before, and drawn a bucket of water as well, allowing Ali to turn her attention to making coffee and breakfast. By the time Kyle came into the room yawning, pulling his suspenders up as he walked, the coffee was good and hot. As Ali set the biscuits to bake, her brother went to the door and opened it wide, as had been his custom in their last home. He stood silently, taking in the sight of green fields, grazing horses and sunrise until Ali joined him in the doorway.

“It’s quite the view, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Sure is prettier than South Pass, that’s for sure.” Kyle replied. He scratched his chest for a second and then turned back toward the kitchen. “Do we know what we’re doing today?”

Ali left the door open to admit the fresh morning air and followed him. “Ellen mentioned something about taking us into town and showing us your store and the clinic. While we’re there, I’d like to replenish our food supplies. We don’t have a lot left,” she gestured to the cabinet.

“Good morning.” Ash yawned as she came into the room. “Coffee hot?”

“Yep, and you’d better get some before I drink it all,” Kyle grinned. 

“We seem to have gained an addition last night.” Ash commented as she poured.

“You two finally decided to make things simple?” Kyle asked. “Good.”

“He probably woke up sometime in the night and needed me,” Ali responded to Ash. “I woke up to him curled into my back.”

“It certainly is quieter out here.” Ash sat at the table. “I expect he’ll get used to everything in time.”

A knock at the door interrupted them.

“Good morning, I saw the door open and figured I’d pop in.” Ellen stood in the doorway. “Got enough coffee for another cup?”

“Absolutely!”

“Thanks, Ali. Are you ready to see your clinic today?” Ellen accepted the steaming cup with a smile. “It might not have all the amenities, but you’ll find it sizeable and well-lit with glass windows. Our last town doctor insisted on them.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Ali replied. “Do the townsfolk know they’re getting a woman doctor?”

Ellen chuckled. “If there is a soul in the town of Bear Ridge that doesn’t, it’ll be because they’ve been sleeping under a rock for the past winter! You’ve all been the talk of the town for months.”

Just then, Cassius came into the room yawning.

“Ah, there’s the young man I wanted to see!” Ellen patted her lap. “Come on up here. Did you bring your slate?”

Cass nodded as he allowed her to lift him to her lap.

“You’ll get too big to do this soon. But tell me, what did you think of your room last night?”

‘ _ It made noises _ ’ Cassius wrote on his slate.

Ali and Ash exchanged a glance.

“What kind of noises?” Ellen asked as she wrapped one arm around him. “Like the logs creaking?”

Cass nodded.

“Well, your cabin in South Pass was older than this one, and those logs had cured and shrunk all they were going to. Because this building is newer, the logs are still drying out a little. As they cure, they’ll make some noise, but it’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Ash passed Cassius a rag and the boy wiped the slate clean before printing on it again.

‘ _ My quilt is very nice. Did you make it _ ?’

“No,” Ellen shook her blonde head. “I bought it from a very talented woman in town. She makes quilts and sells them. She has a boy about your age, his name is Sam, he comes to school here when the teacher comes out. I expect you’ll meet him today. You’ve been to school, haven’t you?”

Cassius shook his head. 

“South Pass didn’t have a school,” Kyle explained from his spot beside the stove. “The three of us taught Cass what we could.”

“I’m sure you’ll fit in fine,” Ellen said as she gave the boy a little squeeze. “You’ll meet some of the other children. There’s about ten of them, so not too many.”

‘ _ Will they laugh at me because I can’t talk? _ ’ 

Ali put a hand to her mouth to suppress her heartache and Ash stepped forward and put a hand on Cass’ shoulder.

“If anyone at all gives you a hard time, you tell me, and I’ll deal with it, okay?”

The boy nodded.

“Cass, why don’t you get washed up before you eat,” Ali said.

‘ _Thank you for bringing us to Bear Ridge_ ’, Cass wrote before giving Ellen a hug and scrambling off her lap.

“Miss Cowan, the teacher, has already spoken to the other children, and told them about Cass’s condition,” Ellen explained. “That way they can get all their questions answered, and there’ll be no surprises. She’s a good teacher, the children seem to like her, and I trust if any issues do come up, she’ll nip them in the bud. Ali, Kyle, we’ll leave for town after we’ve introduced Cassius to her if that works for the both of you?”

The siblings nodded.

“Is there anything specific you want me to do today, or just jump in?” Ash asked.

Ellen drained her cup before she replied. “Find Landon Smith, he’s the most senior hand here. If he’s in a good mood, he’ll break down the ranch schedule for you and show you the office.”

Ash raised an eyebrow. “If he’s in a good mood? And what if he isn’t?”

“Then he’ll be a pain in your ass and you’re going to have a problem.” Ellen replied simply.

“And which way do you think he’ll swing?”

“Personally, I think you and he are going to come to loggerheads.”

“Great.” Ash ran a hand through her hair.

“If that happens, find Trap Parnell. He’s the next senior hand. I think you’ll like him. He can help you out until you get the hang of running things. It’s likely to be a long day, I hope you’re ready for this.”

“Well, it’s better than being shot at because I’m wearing a gun and a badge.” Ash rose and gave Ali’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I’ll come find you later on. Have a good day.”

“You too.” Ali reached up and patted Ash’s hand.

Ash pulled on her boots, dropped her hat on her head and went to start her first day as Ranch Manager of Bear Ridge Ranch.

**_To be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, bookmark this story so you don't miss updates!   
> (Did you know I also have fiction for sale? it's true! I can be found at Amazon, Apple and most other retailers under Carolyn McBride. Come look me up!)


	6. A Woman Scorned

After checking on, and greeting, all the animals in the barn, Ash went in search of Landon Smith. She found him, and another man, fixing a corral gate.

“Good morning,” she greeted them.

The man holding the wire taut nodded at her. The other did not.

“Which one of you is Landon?”

“That’s Mr. Smith to you, young lady.” Said the eldest as he twisted wire around the post.

“I’m…”

“I know who you are,” he cut her off. “You’re Miss Ellen’s niece who thinks she knows how to run a ranch. Well, you don’t. So why don’t you just go on up to the office, push some paper around and we men will do the real work.”

“You don’t know the first thing about me, Landon. So why don’t you…”

Landon turned toward Ash with a jerk. “I told you to call me Mr. Smith!”

“Fine!” Ash took a step forward and got in his face. “Since you want to use titles so badly, you can call me  _ Marshal  _ Harris! And since we’re introducing ourselves, you should know that I  _ do _ know how to run a ranch since I grew up here, which you did not! And since Miss Ellen has made  _ me _ ranch manager, that means you now work for  _ me _ . I will afford you respect when you earn it, and not one second before! I don’t give a good donkey fart about how old you are, how long you’ve been here or your precious hurt feelings that you were passed over for the job, do you understand me?”

“Get out of my face,” Landon warned. “Or you’ll be the first woman I’ve ever hit.”

“Do it, and I’ll have you in jail so fast your spurs won’t be able to keep up,” Ash said quietly.

“On what charge?”

“Assaulting a federal marshal and disrespecting the badge.”

“That ain’t even a real thing.”

“No? Let’s go talk to Judge Harding in town. I’m sure he’ll be glad to give you a lesson on the law.”

Landon just stood and glared down at her.

“Go ahead. But while you’re considering it, remember that I’ve already broken the nose of one man, and fired him. I’d be happy to do the same to you.” 

“This ain’t right. I’m going to get to the bottom of this.” Landon shoved past Ash and stalked off in the direction of the big house.

“Morning.” The younger man dropped the wire he’d been holding and pulled off his right glove before sticking his hand out. “Name’s Trap Parnell.”

“Ash Harris,” she replied as she shook his hand.

“Miss Ellen’s been talkin’ up a storm about you all winter.” Trap grinned.

“And Landon’s been getting madder by the week about it, I’m guessing?”

“Yep.”

Ash shook her head and studied the gate. “Rehanging this, were you?”

“Yep.”

“Alright,” Ash pulled her leather gloves from her waistband. “Let’s finish this up then while Mr. Important whines about me to my aunt.”

Trap smiled even wider and picked up the wire.

* * *

“Miss Ellen, we don’t need an outsider coming in here and telling us how to do our jobs!”

“Landon,” Ellen answered him quietly. “Ash grew up here, she is not an outsider.”

“Then where has she been while we’ve been building this place up from next to nothing?”

Ellen turned her back to him and handed Ali a bolt of cloth. They had been discussing curtains when the irate man had stormed into the house without the courtesy of knocking. With an ever-reddening face, Ellen turned back toward her lead hand. “She’s been living a dangerous life behind a badge, carrying a gun and upholding the law.”

“That’s no life for a female. That’s man’s work.” Landon sneered.

“Now hold on…”

“Excuse me…” Ali interrupted.

“I don’t think this affair is any of your business, so you just run along and sew your pretty dresses,” Landon dismissed her with a gesture toward the cloth.

“You get passed over for a promotion, so you let your bigot out?” Ellen asked. “Have you forgotten who pays you?”

“No, Ma’am, but I don’t think it’s right…” Landon protested in a loud voice.

“What isn’t right, is your attitude!” Ali retorted.

“I wasn’t talking to you!”

“What is your problem?”

“You damned women thinking you can just breeze in here and do whatever you please…”

Ali drew her fist back, let fly and broke his nose with a crack that echoed off the walls.

Landon fell to his knees, clutching his nose.

“Get your bigotted ass out of my house and off my ranch,” Ellen said in a menacingly quiet voice. “I see you even once and I’ll make sure to have you charged with trespass since you just barged in without even a knock. And since I’m in good with both a federal Marshal and a judge, it’ll stick. Now get your things out of the bunkhouse and get off my land.”

Landon left without a word, still clutching his nose.

Ellen turned to Ali with a smile. “I thought doctors were supposed to do no harm?”

“I was a woman scorned,’ Ali shrugged. “And you know what they say about that.”

Ellen chuckled. “I do indeed. Well, let’s go give Trap the good news about his promotion.”

**_To be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, don't mess with these women...


	7. Disappeared

Ali smoothed the front of her dress for the hundredth time.

“Relax, you look great. You’ll charm those bigwigs in town, just like you did me.”

“I am not sucking poison out of their legs,” Ali said with a smile as she lightly swatted Ash’s shoulder.

Ellen chuckled and shook her head as she walked by the couple. “If you two are done, we need to get to town. Kyle, would you drive please?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Ash reached out and touched Ali’s shoulder briefly. “Seriously, you’ll be fine. Just be yourself. I want to hear all about it when you get back.”

“Be careful,” Ali gazed up at Ash for a few heartbeats before she turned to the wagon. Ash took one of her hands, and Kyle reached down for the other. Between the two of them, they had Ali settled on the seat in no time. Ellen sat on the other side.

Kyle gave the reins a shake. “Let’s go! Giddup!”

They had been travelling a little while when Kyle glanced across his sister to Ellen. “So, I probably should have asked you this earlier, but what happened to the last person who ran the General Store?”

Ash’s aunt removed her hat, ran her fingers through her hair and put the hat back on before she answered. “He went crazy.”

Kyle didn’t know whether to laugh or not. He glanced at her again to gauge her seriousness.

She didn’t seem to be kidding.

“He went from a happy man to someone I barely recognized, and by the time he disappeared, I’d known him five years.”

“Disappeared?” Kyle’s question was punctuated by a jolt as one of the wagon wheels dropped into a fist-sized hole.

“Watch the road, or I’ll have to drive,” Ali said, only half in jest.

“The store had been closed up a couple of days when someone thought to go look for Luke,” Ellen said as she shifted her weight on the wooden bench. “His horse was gone. We waited a couple of months before we started talking about replacing him. We’ve gone into the building and gotten rid of the perishables, someone donated a barn cat to keep the rodents from gaining a foothold. But the town council agreed that the best thing would be to find someone to reopen the store and run it.”

“You’re on the town council, aren’t you?” Ali asked. “You’ve never really said.”

“That’s right.” Ellen nodded. “At first the rest of them objected to having a woman help run the town. But they couldn’t ignore all the folks who nominated me, and they couldn’t deny that I had the money behind me.”

“You’re a rarity for our times,” Ali observed. “A woman who makes her own money, and a lot of it I think, makes her own decisions and has the power those things afford.”

“All of which rubs some of the council members the wrong way, but they need the money I bring to Bear Ridge,” Ellen chuckled. “So, they didn’t have much choice but to realize the wisdom of my proposal when I suggested bringing all of you out here, and offering Kyle the store, and you the doctor’s office.” They rode the rest of the way to town in thoughtful silence.

When more homes began appearing along the roadside, Kyle commented, “We must be getting closer to town.”

“Just a few more minutes now,” Ellen nodded. “The clinic first, I think? I suspect half the town has been watching for our arrival, and I suspect my fellow councillors are anxious to meet you both.”

Bear Ridge, Kyle saw, was bigger and better planned than South Pass. 

“It’s so green…” he commented.

The road they travelled on was still dirt, but there were trees planted alongside, and quite a few hitching posts were in shade cast by the spring foliage. A fact Kyle was sure the horses and mules appreciated. The assay office was set back off the street and behind a lawn of green grass, something Kyle had never seen anywhere other than a private home. The bank was a few doors down and beside that, a barbershop. A saloon sat a few feet away with a sign hung over the door that read, “Pickaxe Saloon”. They could hear a piano tinkling inside, and a woman’s voice lifted in song. They passed a candy shop, a tailor & dressmaker and a telegraph office before Ellen pointed out another building coming up on their right side. “There’s your clinic, Ali.”

The building had weathered and the boards had taken on a silvery-grey patina. One fair-sized window had been shuttered, an aspen tree cast shade at the corner of the building and a hitching post and small water trough squatted beneath it. 

After helping his sister down from the wagon, Kyle pointed at the porch stretched along the front of the clinic. “Put a couple of chairs there, maybe some pots of those healing herbs you like to grow...might look a bit more welcoming.”

Ali put her hands on her hips and gazed at her new clinic in silence for a minute, taking it all in. Finally, she nodded. “I think you’re right.” She lifted the hem of her dress and strode up the two steps to the door where Ellen waited. “I’m beginning to see why you and Ash gave up dresses.” 

_**To Be Continued!** _


	8. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassius has a bit of an adjustment ahead, as does Ash...

Ash watched the wagon get smaller as it rolled away and then turned to take in the view. The ranch was a mixture of green pastures and rolling foothills, dotted here and there by boulders. It had grown by some one hundred acres since Ash had left home, making it one of the largest spreads in the area. She turned in a slow circle, taking it all in. The creek almost at the edge of her vision, backed by raw faces of rock where an old cliff-face had eroded. The green fields, bright with the sun and dotted with wildflowers...and Trap Parnell striding toward her.

Ash sighed. Time enough for sightseeing later. She had a ranch to run.

“Mornin’, Boss.”

“Morning, Trap. You don’t have to call me that.”

“Why not? You are the boss now.”

Ash chuckled and shook her head. “I suppose so. Walk with me to the main barn,” She pointed at the large building where Bear waited for her. “Want to bring me up to date on the tasks that were scheduled for the week?”

“Would if I could. Smith never let me in on any kind of plan. Just told me what he wanted done, one job at a time.” Trap shrugged as he spoke.

“That’s not the way I work. How many hands do we have?”

“Twenty. We had more but…”

“Fired. Right.” Ash nodded. “I need you to gather all the senior hands, and have them meet me at the corral where I broke…”

“Slim’s nose. Right.” Trap grinned widely. “Don’t think it’ll take too long, they’re all still in the bunkhouse, waiting for jobs.” He turned and walked toward the bunkhouse, whistling as he went.

“Still in the bunkhouse…” Ash muttered as she slid the barn door open. “Won’t be any more of that happening…”

Bear whinnied in recognition and happiness, followed by Wanbli.

A short time later she sat on Bear and faced the six ranch hands. “Good morning. I imagine everyone knows who I am,” she watched all of them bob their heads. “Alright, I know July and Trap, but I don’t know who the rest of you are.” With the end of a rein, she pointed at a tall, thin young man with collar-length red hair. “You first.”

He took off his hat. “Will Parnell, Ma’am. I’ve been here a year now.”

“Will, let me make something real clear before you go any further. I’ve lived the last few years wearing a Marshal’s badge, lettin’ folks think I was a man so I could make my own way in the world. I am not ‘Ma’am’. I am Ash. I have been shot at, spit on, snake-bit and charged by a bear. I am no delicate flower. You…” Ash took them all in with her gaze now. “You will not call me Ma’am. Clear?”

All the ranch hands nodded.

“Good,” Ash smiled and pointed at another cowboy. “Who are you?”

“Lou Lamour,” a woman’s voice replied. “I’ve been here for two years. Tried living by everyone’s expectations. It wasn’t for me. Miss Ellen gave me a chance when no one else would.”

Ash studied her as she talked. She had a dusky coloring, and seemed to be about as tall as Ali, with dark hair that fell to her shoulders. Lou looked wiry and tough, and bow-legged.

“You’ll find me a fair boss, Lou,” Ash replied. “I give everyone a chance. Whether they impress me or piss me off is up to the individual. Slim made the wrong choice. As for Smith, you’d have to see Ali about that. Y’all know who she is?”

All of them nodded.

“Good,” Ash pointed to the next person she didn’t know. “And who are you?”

“Carson Dallas. My folks worked for Miss Ellen until they both got sick and died a few years back. Miss Ellen kept me on,” The stocky young man replied. He looked like he could wrestle a bull and win. “I’ve heard a lot about you over the years, and I’m right pleased to call you Boss.” Carson grinned openly at her.

Ash swung her attention to the next cowboy, and he answered without being asked.

“Henry Brewer. No idea how long I’ve been here. Never kept track. Pleased to meet ya...Boss.”

Ash grinned a bit and shook her head in mock exasperation. “Pleased to meet you too. Guess I’ll just have to get used to being called Boss. I’ll level with you, some things are going to change around here. There will be no more waiting for jobs in the bunkhouse in the morning. We’ll gather out here after breakfast, or in the main barn if it’s raining. We’ll discuss what jobs need doing, which horses need moving and so on. Any questions so far?”

No one spoke up.

“You all are senior hands, the six of you have either been here longer than those who aren’t here, or got promoted,” Ash studied each of them in turn. “I expect my senior hands to be an example for the rest. You will work hard. There will be no swearing, whether Miss Ellen is nearby or not. I will not tolerate anyone hitting an animal, as you’ve likely heard. So if any of you break horses the way Slim did, you’d better change your ways fast. Spread the word among the rest of the hands too. Now, catch me up, what jobs need doing first?”

***

Cassius stood at the window and watched Ash talk as she sat on Bear. He didn’t want to be inside, he wanted to be out there, with her. He didn’t know any of the other kids behind him. He didn’t like any of this. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared out the window. Ash and his Mama had told him over breakfast that he’d make friends at school, but he didn’t see the point. He was smart enough. He could read and write, knew the names of animals that would follow and kill anyone dumb enough to not pay attention out in the wild. 

“I’d rather be outside too.” A voice beside him said.

Cass turned and studied a boy a little taller than he was with dark hair cut short. 

“You’re Cassius, right? I’m Sam.”

Cass nodded.

“I remember my first day. I hated it,” Sam crossed his arms and stared out the window too. “But the other kids are okay and the teacher’s nice. She don’t beat us for forgetting how to spell things or reading wrong. Sometimes she even brings hard candy to class to hand out when we do something really good.”

“You mean when you do something  _ well _ , Sam.” A woman’s voice said behind them.

They both turned.

A young woman stood smiling down at them. “Cassius, I’m the teacher, Miss Cowan. I know you must be anxious to get outside and enjoy the sun. Let’s go and read a bit and maybe we can find something to do outside this afternoon, alright?”

“There’s an empty desk beside me, Miss Cowan, can Cassius sit there?” Sam asked.

“If he would like to, that would be fine with me.” The teacher answered with a smile.

Sam elbowed Cass gently, “C’mon, I’ll introduce you to some of the others.”

Miss Cowan watched them go with a smile. She gazed out the window for a moment, watching Ash. She made a mental note to talk to Marshall Harris about possibly including horses into her lesson plan. She was certain the children would enjoy that.

**_To Be Continued_ **


	9. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Kyle meet the Council members and lay eyes on the medical clinic and general store.

They stood in a rough circle inside the main room of the clinic as Ellen made the introductions. “Ali, Kyle, I’d like you to meet Emory Parnell, Rankin Sand and Virgil Smith. No relation to Landon.”

The man she had identified as Emory Parnell smiled warmly and thrust his hand out, first to Ali and then to her brother. “Pleased to meet you, folks. Can’t tell you how glad I am that you decided to move here.” He was a little taller than Ali, but not by much. He doffed his hat and his red hair stuck out at all angles. “I live a little ways out of town. Got a small spread that I run sheep on.”

“We try not to hold it against him though,” said Rankin Sand with a lazy grin. He pumped Kyle’s hand and doffed his sand-hued hat to Ali. He was dressed in the simple clothes of a working man and wore no gun-belt.

“Do you live in town, Mr. Sand?” she asked.

“No, Ma’am. I have a homestead next to Emory. My wife and I just work hard at living.”

“And being a thorn in my side at Council meetings,” Virgil Smith said. He smiled a little then. “I’m not serious, of course. These two men are my friends, and like them, I’m pleased to make your acquaintance. On behalf of Bear Ridge, let me formally welcome you to town. Mr. Krieger, I was especially pleased to hear we would once again have an active general store. If you ever need anything, either of you, my house is at the end of Elm Street.” His eyes were a warm brown and twinkled beneath a head of short, dark hair. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a gold watch chain in his vest pocket.

“Call me Kyle, please. Which one is Elm?” Kyle spoke a little more slowly than he did usually, so that his voice wouldn’t rise too high.

“It begins beside the barbershop. Feel free to drop by. Oh! While I think about it, I should give you the keys!” He dug around in a pants pocket for a moment and passed each of them a brass key. “Miss Ali, that’s the key to this clinic. Kyle, here’s the key to the general store. Hopefully, the boy we sent to check up on the cat yesterday remembered to lock up after himself.”

“Thank you,” Kyle replied. “And for your kind invitation as well. I’m likely the exception in Bear Ridge. I make it a habit never to drink alcohol.” 

Smith sketched a dismissive half-wave. “Not a concern. I have plenty to drink that does not include spirits. Would you like to see the store now?”

“I’d enjoy that, thank you.” Kyle smiled. 

“I admit to some surprise,” Parnell said as the two men left. “Virgil doesn’t normally take to folks so quick.”

“Kyle can be charming,” Ali said.

“I need to get back,” Parnell replied. “But I’m very glad I got to meet you, Miss Ali. Miss Ellen, I expect I’ll see you around town.” He lifted his hat to the two women and left.

“I need to take my leave as well,” Rankin added. “Very pleased to have met you, Ma’am.” 

When they were alone, Ellen took Ali through the rest of the clinic.

“It’s much cleaner than I expected. You said the building has been closed for part of the winter? It must have been difficult without a doctor.” Ali remarked as they came down the stairs.

“Mrs. Parnell and Mrs. Sand organized a few women into a cleaning team. Said it was the least they could do for the town’s new doctor. I expect you’ll meet them soon enough. Their curiosity won’t stay tempered for long.”

“I believe I’ll do wonderful things here, thank you for arranging all this,” Ali said with a large smile for Ellen.

“I’m just pleased it’s all worked out so far. Would you like to see your brother’s store?”

“Absolutely! Lead the way!”

Kyle strode through town beside Virgil, taking in as much of his surroundings as he could while listening to the other man describe the people who owned the various businesses. 

“And the candy shop there is owned by a young woman who came from Boston. She was quite surprised that she found such freedom here. I understand you’ve moved from South Pass?”

“That’s right. Bear Ridge is such a different place from South Pass!”

Virgil made a noise in the back of his throat. “I was there once, years ago. Found it quite...unsavory. Left as soon as I could and never went back. I understand Miss Ellen’s new ranch manager, her niece, had something to do with the town’s transformation?”

“She did,” Kyle nodded. “But I’m glad we’ve left it behind us. Although I don’t think I’ll fit in here any better than I did there.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. The people of Bear Ridge are more accepting of each other’s differences, and not many would disparage the Mayor’s friend, no matter how different.”

At Kyle’s look of surprise, Virgil smiled. “Didn’t Miss Ellen mention I was the Mayor? Ah well, here we are!” He stopped suddenly and spread his arms wide.

The store, along with most of the other businesses in town had been built with wood, now aged to a silvery sheen. Windows sat on either side of the door, and in front of those, chairs sat on the porch that ran the width of the building. Kyle placed his key in the lock and was surprised by how easily it turned. He swung the door open and stepped in.

Ellen hadn’t exaggerated when she had told him all the stock was still there. The Bear Ridge General Store was clean and dusted, and looked as if it had been running only yesterday.

“Not sure how much might have spoiled, I’m afraid,” Virgil said as he shut the door behind him. “I haven’t spent much time in here lately. But I do know some of the wives organized a cleaning party.”

“Was yours among them?” Kyle asked as he ran his fingers down the length of the long wooden counter.

“You’re looking at a life long bachelor, my friend. I have no designs on marriage. Today or any other day. I invest my time and efforts into the improvements of Bear Ridge and that, and a good steak, are all I need.” Virgil stuck his hands into his pockets and watched Kyle stroll slowly through the store. “In addition to whatever stock you find still viable to sell, there is also a suite of rooms upstairs ready for occupation whenever you like.”

Kyle stopped near a barrel of nails. “You can’t be far off my age, why not see the world?”

“Bah,” Virgil made a face. “I don’t need the world. I have all I want right here in town.”

“You aren’t like most men I’ve met,” Kyle observed.

“I think you might find we have more in common than you might expect.”

Anything Kyle might have said in response was interrupted by the arrival of Ellen and Ali.

**_To be continued_ **


	10. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you, I've nearly deleted this story a few times. It's just not going in the direction I wanted it to. It keeps going somewhere completely opposite from the summary.  
> So I'll be changing the summary soon. Just thought I'd give you fair warning.

Ash rode away from the group of ranch hands that now called her “Boss”, her gaze half on the fence she rode beside and half on the ground. She trusted Bear to know where to place his hooves, but she didn’t trust snakes not to stay away from the horse. And as much as she appreciated a snake bringing she and Ali together, Ash did not want a repeat performance. There were some that claimed a person could suck snake venom out of their own leg, and some that claimed it was all a lie, but she didn’t want to try it. She gently pulled Bear to a stop when she spotted the wire hanging from the post at an odd angle. She dismounted and examined the wire. There were no signs of wear, the post hadn’t split...the wire had been cut. 

Cleanly and deliberately. Ash straightened and studied the horizon and nearby trees.

Whoever had done it was gone or well hid.

Studying the ground closely, Ash could see the hoofprints of a few different horses, two of which were heavier than the others. Four horses made less of an imprint. They were lighter, which probably meant the heavier two were being ridden.

Which meant she had problems.

Horse-rustling problems.

_**To be continued** _


	11. Keep Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short bit, but there's more coming!

Kyle stood on the far side of the street and watched two strapping young lads nail his new sign above the double doors.

**_Kreiger General Store_ **

The sign had been an unexpected gift from Virgil Smith, the Mayor of Bear Ridge and seemingly Kyle’s new friend. Kyle sighed a little. Virgil was undoubtedly easy on the eyes, and despite how well dressed he usually was, not afraid of work. He had spent hours at the store over the past week, working side by side with Kyle to sort through the abandoned stock to determine what was salable and what had to be disposed of. Back at the ranch, Ellen had mentioned, even marvelled, at how out of character Virgil’s assistance was. But she always smiled when she said it, and it was evident that she was pleased. Kyle often wondered if Ash’s aunt had figured out why he hadn’t fit in back in South Pass. It was probably too much to hope that Virgil shared the same “interests”, but Kyle wouldn’t jeopardize his friendship by asking. 

He smiled a little, crossed the street and thanked the young men as they scrambled down ladders. He had just stuck his hand in his pocket when a voice called out behind him.

“I’m so glad Bear Ridge has a general store once more!”

All three of them turned to see Virgil approaching with a broad smile.

As he got closer, he said, “Is it time for the grand opening yet?”

Kyle nodded. “I was just about to open up!”

Virgil gave him a half-smile and shooed him toward the store. Then he turned to the young men who had hung the sign and slipped them both a silver half-dollar each. “Thank you for your efforts, gentlemen.”

They smiled widely, thanked him for his generosity, tucked their ladders under their arms and strolled away.

Kyle opened both doors wide and set spitoons in front of them to prop them open. He grinned openly, unable to moderate his joy any longer, and began to sweep the top step while Virgil settled into a chair on the porch.

“You know,” Virgil commented as he took a pipe and pouch of tobacco from his pocket. “I happened across a chest of books yesterday that I’d forgotten about. It occurred to me that you might enjoy one or two of them. Why don’t you come for dinner tomorrow night and take a look at them?”

Kyle stopped and studied his friend with a mischievous smile. “I don’t know...is your cooking safe?”

“I’ve not poisoned myself yet.”

“I don’t know...there’s always a first time for everything.”

Virgil chuckled as he rose from his seat. “My sister taught me how to cook a roast duck to mouthwatering perfection. Ponder that while I go light a fire in the woodstove. I need an ember to light my pipe.”

**********

Ali made two more fine stitches, made a small, tight knot and clipped it close. She rinsed the stitches carefully with water and dabbed the area dry.

“There you are Mr. Prudemore. Keep the area clean and dry, come see me again in a week and perhaps next time, don’t pull the hook out yourself.” She smiled at the older man gently.

“Thanks, Doc. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this.” Prudemore shimmied off the exam table and pulled his pants up.

“I’ll be the very soul of silence,” Ali promised. “But how will you explain your inability to sit properly?”

“I’ll just tell the family the damn goat head-butted me again.” Prudemore blushed slightly and pressed a silver dollar into Ali’s palm. “You’re a fine doctor.” With that, he retrieved his fishing hook, checked the window and left the clinic.

Ali chuckled and shook her head as she cleaned up. She wouldn’t be surprised to see him back soon.

“Doc Krieger!” A shout came from outside, and Ali hurried to the door.

An obviously pregnant woman sat on the seat of a wagon while a young man tried to help her down.

“Doc...water broke…” the young woman on the seat panted.

Ali hurried to the wagon and nodded. “It’s okay, Mary, just breathe and when the contraction stops, Whitcomb and I will help you down.”

Whitcomb, Mary’s brother, nodded emphatically. He was breathing just as fast as his sister was, and looked quite pale.

“Mary, do you have a friend here in town that can perhaps be at your side while the baby is being born? Your brother looks ill.” Ali asked.

Mary nodded and began to breathe a little easier as her muscles stopped clenching. “Katie. She said she’d help.”

As soon as Mary’s feet had touched the dirt, Ali turned. “Whitcomb, would you go and get Katie please? Bring her to the back room of the clinic as soon as you can.”

Whit nodded, patted his sister’s shoulder and smiled at her. “Hang in there, I’ll bring her in a jiffy.” Then he turned and bolted up the street while Ali helped Mary into the clinic.

****

**To be continued!**


	12. Rustlers, Risks and A Kidnapping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone may be a few horses less while someone else stands to lose much more than that. And then there's young Cassius...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad about making you all wait so long for an update, I thought I'd give you two chapters today!

Ash swung back up into the saddle, turned Bear’s head back in the direction and urged him into a canter. As they ran into the dusty yard in front of the barn, Trap looked up.

“Boss? You look like the Devil hisself is after you.”

“Get all the Senior hands together right now. Meeting in the barn. On the double!”

Her right-hand turned away to do as he’d been asked.

Ash paced until everyone was assembled. She wasted no time.

“I was just out riding the fence and found a section that’s been cut with multiple tracks around it. Those horses carried weight. First thing, I want to know if we’re missing any.”

“That’s a lot of heads to count, Boss. The count will take a bit.” Lou pointed out.

“I know, Lou. You and Henry split the job among you. Partner up, no one rides alone until we get to the bottom of this. If you have guns, wear ‘em.”

“You think we’ve been rustled?”

“Yes, Carson, I do. You, July and Will ride out to the most Northern pasture and bring those horses in. Put them in whatever corral will hold them all comfortably. Keep your wits about you. Watch for any sign that something is out of the ordinary, keep an eye on the horses.”

“You got it, Boss.”

“Trap, you and I are going to go out and fix that section of fence. When we get back, I’ll check in with my aunt and tell her what’s going on.” Ash looked at each of them in turn. “Pay attention to everything, keep your guns loose in the leather and stay alive. That’s it for now.” She took her hat off and ran her hand through her hair before going into the house for her own sidearm.

********

A scream split the air as Whitcomb opened the door to Ali’s clinic. Katie, with a handful of her skirt picked a little way off the ground, stepped in. 

“Which door, Whit?”

“Down that hallway,” he pointed but didn’t set foot inside. 

“I expect I’ll find it,” Katie said with pursed lips.

Whitcomb breathed a sigh of relief. It cut him to the core to hear his sister suffer. He flipped the sign in the window to ‘closed’, shut the door and went to the tavern to await news that he was an uncle.

“Doc Krieger?” Katie called out. When another shriek of pain carried down the hall, it was plain which room her friend was in. She spied Mary lying on a bed, grimacing in pain. Katie rushed in and took her hand.

“I’m here, Mary, just like I promised.”

“Oh, thank God...it hurts more than I thought it would, Katie…” Mary would have looked relieved if she had been able.

“I know, just try to relax as much as you can, maybe the baby will come easier.”

Ali peered up the length of Mary’s body from the foot of the bed. “It won’t be long now, Mary, I can just see the top of the baby’s head.”

Mary grimaced again, “Oh Hell, it hurts!”

“I know, just try and breathe through the pain like we talked about.”

“How long have you been hurtin’?” Kati asked as she wiped damp, dark hair away from Mary’s forehead with a damp cloth.

“Since early...this mornin’.” Mary couldn’t elaborate as she was gripped by another contraction.

Ali looked at her pocket watch. Early morning had been hours ago. Mary and the baby were likely both exhausted. The birth had to happen soon or things would get dangerous.

“You ever attended a birth, Katie?” Ali asked.

“My sister’s baby came a month early, just before I left Boston. I was the only one there. Didn’t even have time to send for the doctor. Liza wouldn’t let me leave her long enough.”

“You never told me you were an aunt!” Mary said as the contraction gradually released her.

“Had to leave something to talk about later, now didn’t I?” Katie smiled down at her friend.

Ali looked at Katie, both eyebrows raised and a question in her eyes.

Katie waited until Mary’s attention was not on her and shook her head slightly. She did not want to jinx her friend by giving voice to the grim outcome back in Boston.

********

Cassius stepped out of the skinny wooden building. As much as he wasn’t sure if he liked school yet, he figured he’d better get back. But as the door banged shut behind him, a hand clapped over his mouth and another over his eyes.

He was pulled backward, and no matter how hard he fought, the big arms around him were too much. Cassius struggled for all he was worth.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, boy, so you better quit fightin’ me, you understand?” The rough voice in his ear menaced.

Cass fought harder.

“The hard way it is then.”

Cass felt his head hit with something from behind, and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

**To Be Continued!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent the past few days reading my Ash/Dakota series, starting with "My Silent Place". It's still my favorite of all that I've written. Would you believe sometimes I regret what I did to Dakota? Have you read it? What do you think?


End file.
